1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine capable of performing auxiliary washing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is a machine that washes laundry using electric power, and generally includes a fixed tub in which washing water is stored, a rotating tub that is rotatably installed in the fixed tub, and a pulsator that is rotatably provided at a bottom of the rotating tub.
In general, a washing machine has a washing space formed by the fixed tub and the rotating tub, but no separate space for washing dirt from socks, white clothes, undergarments or the like is formed.